grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seed of Blanc Aile IV
The Seed of Blanc Aile IV is the 8th episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot Somewhere in Minato Ward, Makina reserved a suite, but the hotel employee expects her to have a guardian. However, Makina used her mother's name, Kiyoka, and demanded him to let her use a room. After that, Thanatos called her and informed her that her mission is to shoot the vehicle that will escort Yuuji. Makina then makes a rectangle hole to open a window and activated "Shimoheihei-chan" to guide her into shooting the enemies with her pink rifle. Makina is now in her firing position, but first, she must practice. Next, somewhere in Itabashi Ward, Amane will find the customized vehicle supplied by Thanatos in a parking lot, and after activating a car alarm, she found one. Also, at the same time, somewhere in Toshima Ward, Michiru, or at least "the other Michiru with green eyes", has contacted someone from Yuuji's "company" and pick a big case up from him. Before he left, he told her to say "hello" to "9029". When Michiru went back to her old self, she tried picking it up, but it is too heavy for her. Then, somewhere in Ota Ward, Sachi was put in charge of the recovery operation's cornerstone, the entry assault, by buying the products that are "non-lethal" from a supermarket. Finally, at the houseboat in Taito Ward, Thanatos informed Yumiko that she has prepared the following six plans, and left the choosing and decision-making to her. Yumiko asked Thanatos if she will disappear midway through, but Thanatos told her to not worry and that she might fall into the hands of Heath Oslo. Elsewhere in Okinawa, Millie tried to seduce a pilot in a restroom, but after he was taking off his clothes, she tricked him and knocked him unconscious. Before she left with a helicopter, she gave him her panties as a "freebie". Moving right along, at the Ichigaya HQ, one man picked up Yuuji, who is still tied up, and a car is now taking him to Akasaka for his trial. According to Thanatos, they have taken Escort Route A. Back in a houseboat, Yumiko has initiated Plan A and the other two girls reported in with their code names: Sachi's code name is "Crappy Maid", and Makina's code name is "Lucky Tanuki". Back in a hotel, Shimoheihei-chan asked Makina, in English, if she is ready, and she told her that she is. Then, Makina loaded her first cartridge on her pink rifle, and she informed Yumiko, under her code name "Loner", about it. Just when Makina was about to shoot the cars, there was another car, and that one shot down the Ichigaya cars. Thanatos confirmed that there was an armed intervention by the third force, so she switched to Plan B. Somewhere outside, the terrorist killed one of the Ichigaya men and have taken Yuuji to the assault vehicle. They are taking him to a direction of Tameike-Sannou. Thanatos then ordered her to shoot the vehicles at the Sannoushita Intersection. Then, inside the vehicle, after Yuuji woke up, he noticed something on his right wrist, as that one man informed him that it is a bomb, and it will explode when his temperature and pulse drops. The only solution to unlock and disable the bomb is Heath's key, and the only way is for him to meet Heath personally. Back in a hotel room again, Shimoheihei-chan informed Makina that the impact point is in sight. Makina then goes for a test shot. Back outside, the terrorists noticed something in the bush, it is a doll of "Tuna Man". Makina sacrificed Tuna Man by shooting a bullet at him, giving the terrorist a warning. The man now realized that it is a sniper with an anti-tank rifle, so they charged forward, until Makina managed to shoot all three vehicles down. As that man took Yuuji out of the vehicle, Sachi activated a smokescreen made of flours and cans, giving her a chance to ambush the enemies, taking them down one by one. The man was about to shoot her when he saw her coming, but she is too quick for him and stopped him. He asked her for her name, and after she gave him the name, as well as her other name "Shark", Sachi knocked him unconscious. Soon after, Sachi finally met Yuuji and was about to take that thing out of his wrist, but Yuuji told her not to remove it because it is a bomb. Suddenly, the enemy reinforcements are about to get them, until help has arrived when Amane came by with a vehicle, and Michiru threw up when she is with Amane. Makina then informed the others that she is out of bullets and tells them to get out of there. They then get away from the terrorists, and one of the enemy vehicle went after them. Fortunately, Sachi threw a flash dynamite at the enemy vehicle, slowing them down. Afterwards, Thanatos informed Amane, under her code name "Bitch", to pick up Makina. Elsewhere, one man informed Heath that the getaway vehicle has taken Yuuji away and that they will have their helicopter chase after them. Soon after, Heath asked that man, whose name is finally revealed as "Travis", about his status. Travis, after regaining consciousness with a scratch, reported him that they got away and he was unable to stop them. Heath then ordered him to come back to him so they will go to "Tartarus". Later that night, somewhere in Kanto, the girls are taking Yuuji to somewhere safe, and Thanatos informed Amane that her unauthorized actions have been discovered by the main system. Suddenly, they have been ambushed by one of Heath's helicopter, and it began firing a machine gun. Michiru was about to fall off a truck, until Yuuji managed to save her. Then, the helicopter fired a missile at them, but they evaded that blast. Yumiko, while driving the houseboat to the destination, wants them to surrender, but Thanatos disagreed and she said that they can do this. But then, the signal from Thanatos and Yumiko got cut off, so the others are on their own. All hope seems to be lost when the enemy helicopter is about to shoot them, but all of the sudden, another helicopter appeared, only this time, it was piloted by Millie, who shot down the enemy, saving Yuuji and the girls. They got a call from Jimmy/Robbie, and then he introduce them the woman who saved them, Millie, and before she went to search for any more enemies, she told the girls to take care of Yuuji, whom she still called him "Genie". After that, "Jimmy" restored the phone service. As the other girls looked at the time bomb on Yuuji's wrist, Jimmy talked to Thanatos that the only way to save her is to detach her from the main system, and once she is revealed, she will meet up with the others, and she will have one certain person to escort Thanatos, and that "certain person" is JB. Thanatos finally revealed herself as her true form known as "Kazuki Kazami", only this time, her body now have a claw on her left arm. As JB is escorting Thanatos/Kazuki to a ship, the girls are now driving through the sewers, because according to Millie, there is a blockade by the police, and the only way out for the girls is at the end of the sewers, where they must fly out of there. Soon after, Amane activated the rocket boosters from her vehicle, and then they flew out of there and somehow landed on Yumiko's houseboat safely, but then Michiru fell off the truck in the ocean. Suddenly, a ship has arrived and one person revealed herself, and Amane is surprised and shed tears when she saw "her". It's Kazuki, who finally revealed to them as "Thanatos". Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Yumiko Sakaki *Amane Suou *Michiru Matsushima *Makina Irisu *Sachi Komine *Milliela Stanfield *Robert Wallson *Heath Oslo *Yuria Harudera *Kazuki Kazami *Travis Trivia